


Always

by VmarsSA



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5438099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VmarsSA/pseuds/VmarsSA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if things had gone differently that night up on the roof with Cassidy, where would they all be now? Song fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little song fic. The song is called 'All we are' by Matt Nathanson.

I tasted, tasted love so sweet  
And all of it was lost on me  
Bought and sold like property  
Sugar on my tongue

"Veronica! Hurry up. We have to get going or we're going to be late." Logan glanced at his watch for the third time in as many minutes.

He was busy filling his lungs up with air to call to her again when he felt a familiar tug on his pant leg.

"Daddy!" the face of his precious daughter stared up at him, her green eyes sparkling. "Daddy can I come dance too? Please Daddy!"

Logan bent down and scooped her up in his arms; he placed his nose to her hair and inhaled the soft scent of baby shampoo and the smell that was so characteristically her. He loved that feeling in his chest, the one that caused him to swell up with pride and love and so many other emotions that he couldn't quite explain.

"Bella baby, Mommy and Daddy are going out tonight but you get to stay at home with Grandpa and eat ice-cream."

Logan stifled a giggle as Isabella put on her 'angry' face, which consisted of a wrinkled forehead and a thin stiff lip line. Just to prove her point she crossed her arms.

"Daddy, I want to dance! You and Mommy will have too much fun without me!"

"Bella, I promise you that Mommy and I won't have any fun at all the whole evening, and when we get home we'll wake you and tell you all about it, but only if you're a good girl for Grandpa."

"I is always a good girl!"

"Yes you are, my beautiful Granddaughter!" Keith smiled warmly as he walked in the front door.

"Ganpa!" Bella yelled as she lunged out of Logan's arms in a bid to get to her Grandfather.

"Hello my Tinkerbell" Keith laughed as he kissed her forehead.

"Keith, thanks so much for babysitting" Logan said as he walked over and shook Keith's hand.

"It's always a pleasure, you know how much I love this little monster" Keith laughed, nuzzling his nose into Isabella's hair as she squealed.

"Dad, stop getting her excited" Veronica smiled as she made her way down the stairs.

Logan turned his head at the sound of his wife's voice and he felt his breath catch at the sight of her.

Veronica was dressed in a red halter-top, knee-length dress that framed her hips perfectly. Her hair was hanging in loose tendrils on her neck and the diamond necklace he had bought for her when Isabella was born hung elegantly on her neck falling slightly into her collarbone.

"Mommy you look like a queen" Isabella gasped.

"Thank you my baby, but if I'm a Queen then you are my little Princess" Veronica walked up to Bella in her father's arms and gave her a kiss.

"Now Princess, you be good for Grandpa and Daddy and I will say hello to you when we come home."

"Love you Mommy, love you Daddy."

"We love you too baby" Logan said softly as he bent over to kiss her forehead.

I kept falling over  
I kept looking backward  
I went broke believing  
That the simple should be hard

They rode in comfortable silence as the soft music from the stereo filled the car. Logan was intoxicated by her scent and he felt that unexplainable feeling. The kind of feeling that hangs in between being excited and terrified. He wanted to hold onto that feeling forever.

Veronica glanced over and noticed the look on his face, she gently placed her hand over his and he immediately began to caress her hand with his thumb.

They pulled into the parking lot and the familiarity of it all jarred Logan from his reverie.

"Ronnie, if this sucks let's just leave and come make out in the car," Logan pleaded with her half joking.

Veronica leaned over in her seat and placed her hand on his broad chest, she slowly leaned forward and placed her lips over his.

Logan looped his arm around her back and tried to pull her as close to him as the confines of the car would allow.

Veronica laughed and pulled back breathlessly, "Let's just stay here anyway."

Logan leaned into her again and kissed her deeply, "Not a chance, I want to show my gorgeous wife off to everyone in there."

She sighed contently as he caressed her cheek with his hand.

All we are we are  
All we are we are  
And every day is a start of something beautiful

They walked through the large double doors hand in hand. The tacky decorations blinded them but the familiar smell of the old gym provided a sense of comfort.

The huge "Welcome to the class of 2006 10 year reunion!" banner was suspended over the basketball courts which had become a make shift dance floor.

"V, Logan, over here!"

Veronica and Logan turned to see Mac calling them over to a table.

"Well babe, deep breath, here we go." Logan laughed slightly nervous.

Veronica ran her hand soothingly down his arm, "I love you Logan Echolls, always," she whispered in his ear.

"I love you too Veronica, always" Logan smiled down at her.

When they arrived at the table they found Mac and Dick sat with Wallace and Jane. From the looks of all the drinks in front of Dick, the party had definitely started.

The two sat down at the table that had a huge centrepiece sitting awkwardly in the middle of it.

As the conversation descended into its usual pattern Logan glanced around the gym and then back at the table.

He couldn't help but smile at their unlikely group of friends; he had never felt so loved in all his life. They were his family.

He laughed as he saw Veronica slap Dick's hand away from her canapés and Wallace lean over and say something in Mac's ear sending her into a fit of giggles.

Logan caught Veronica's eye and winked at her, "Care to dance?"

I wasted, wasted love for you  
Trading out for something new  
Well, it's hard to change the way you lose  
If you think you've never won

Veronica and Logan moved slowly in the middle of the dance floor, her arms wrapped around his neck, her head resting contently on his chest.

Logan breathed her in and tightened his grip on her waist. The dance floor lights illuminated her face every time they came back around and Logan could see so much of Isabella in her, or was it the other way around? He never knew with the two of them, where one began and one ended. They were so alike, so beautiful and fragile. His girls.

Veronica raised her face to his, her eyes penetrating his. Logan leaned down and captured her lips with his own.

When he pulled away she smiled.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, I just can't believe how far we've come, and every time I look at you I can't believe how happy I am. Right now, in this moment, it's perfect."

"It always will be baby, always" Logan said softly in her ear before her spun her out onto the dance floor, her red dress billowing up as he twirled her round and brought her back safely to his body.

'Cause all we are we are  
All we are we are  
And every day is a start of something beautiful

And in the end the words won't matter  
'Cause in the end nothing stays the same  
And in the end dreams just scatter and fall like rain

The screeching siren of the approaching ambulance jarred Logan back into the reality of what was happening.

"Veronica no! Wake up! Damnit Veronica, please!" Logan screamed as he cradled her limp body in his arms.

The bullet had passed through her chest before he could think; Cassidy had jumped before he could react, and this moment had come before he had the chance to pray for it not to.

The tears streamed down his face as he begged and pleaded with her to wake up. She couldn't die; there was still so much he needed to tell her, to let her know how he felt about her.

Her blood soaked through his shirt reminding him of the colour of the dress she wore to the homecoming with Troy. The thought blurred his vision and clouded his thoughts. For a moment he forgot he was cradling her dying body in his arms. For a moment he remembered just how luminescent she had looked that night, how she had taken his breath away without realising she had even done so.

Veronica's eyes rolled back into her head and her eyelids closed.

"No, Veronica no!" Logan sobbed as he rocked her back and forth in his arms, his lips pressed against her forehead.

The dark closed around him, engulfed him and swallowed his soul, and he knew this was how it would be from now on.

'Cause all we are we are  
All we are we are  
And every day is a start of something beautiful, something real

Logan knelt in front of the headstone, battling to keep himself upright, struggling to focus.

She had a simple headstone,

Darling Veronica, beloved daughter of Keith and Lianne Mars

We will always love you

Always miss you

Always.

Logan gently ran his fingers over the engraved lettering, as a tear danced its way down his cheek.

"Always Veronica, always" he repeated.

All we are we are  
All we are we are  
And every day is a start of something beautiful, beautiful


End file.
